Properly Evil
by space case x827x
Summary: Angel, Spike, and Harmony get fed up with being good vampires.


Properly Evil

Author: Spike'd

Rating: everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.

Author's Note: Takes place sometime during S5 of Angel. Completely random and very out of character…I don't know, it makes me happy, so if you hate it, bite me. Only kidding…unless you're Spike ( g )

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Angel?" Spike yelled, pounding on the door to Angel's office. He hears his almighty poof of a sire invite him in from inside. He opens the door and sees Angel sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Uh, you okay?" Spike asked, looking at Angel. Angel snorted.

"Like you care," Angel said, looking up into Spike's face. He was surprised to see concern in the blue eyes that he had once loved. "I'm tired. And stressed." Spike nodded, looking like he actually cared.

"You wanna take a break from whatever the hell it is your doing? Maybe have a chat?" Spike looked down, expecting Angel to laugh or turn him away.

"That's be nice," Angel said. Spike's eyes widened, but he sat in one of the chairs across from Angel's desk and propped his feet up. Angel smiled and did the same. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?" Angel knew something was up. Spike was being too…civil.

"Um, yeah actually," Spike said, "I want someone to forgive me, and, uh, you're the expert, right?" He smirked, but it was clearly forced. Clearly to Angel, anyway. Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" he asked, "And what in particular did you do to them?" Spike shifted uneasily. He sighed.

"Harmony," Spike said, finally spitting it out, "'Cos I treated her like shit, is why." Spike looked out the window, waiting for Angel to laugh.

Angel wasn't all that surprised. He could see the way Spike looked at her, and the way Harmony avoided his gaze.

"I see," he said, "And why is it so urgent for her to forgive you?" Spike looked him in surprise.

"Dammit, Angel, you know why!" Spike told him loudly. "You know that I'm in love with her! I stopped thinkin' 'bout one blonde, and now there's another! It's worse than with Buffy! I mean Harm is…Harm's…she's amazing! She's a soulless, chipless vampire, but she's not evil! Not that I mind the evil…kind of alluring, dontcha think?" Angel rolled his eyes. _Trust Spike to take it too far,_ he thought with a chuckle. He sensed Harmony standing outside, eavesdropping. He glanced at Spike, who smirked. A real smirk. Harmony opened the door tentatively.

"H'lo, Harmony," Spike said, smiling warmly at her, but over-doing the whole 'Shit, I hope you didn't hear that,' face.

"Did you mean everything you just said? About me? And-and us?" Harmony cried, staring intently at Spike. Spike sighed.

"Yes, Harm," Spike said, looking into her eyes, "I did. I love you. I know I was a jackass, and I don't have a good explanation, but now I've seen you. And bloody hell, do I love you." Harmony squealed happily and launched herself into his arms. He kissed her soundly and held her close. He looked at Angel and smiled.

"Thanks, mate," he said sincerely. Angel smiled. He was glad to see his childe happy. He wanted him to be happy.

"Spike," he started, unsure of how to continue, "I want you to be happy. And even with Harmony, right now, you aren't." Spike looked at him in surprise. Harmony looked at Spike quickly with a hurt and worried look and then back to Angel. "The soul, Spike. I know you hate it. Get rid of it. Leave L.A. with Harmony and be evil. You know you love it. The soul wants it as much as I do. I might join you someday. If I can lose the soul and the pet humans." The Irish brogue slipped in and Spike instantly knew he was speaking to Angelus. Spike looked into the brown eyes of his sire and nodded.

"How?" he asked, "How can I get rid of it? I've tried, Sire, I really have! But how?" Spike was near tears now. Harmony leaned into him and smiled. She would be so excited to get to be really evil. They could be the baddest ass vampires in the world. If Angelus joined them, and maybe Drusilla someday, they could be the Scourge of Europe, killing slayers and causing mayhem. She grinned. Angelus explained how to get rid of the soul, using some spell that he had found with all the sources Wolfram & Hart had. Spike grinned evilly. He looked at Harmony.

"D'you mind bein' evil, love?" Harmony grinned broadly and leaned into his embrace.

"Mind? Who could mind? I've always wanted to be properly evil!" Spike and Angelus laughed. Harmony looked hurt for a moment, and then sheepishly began to laugh.

"Um, Sire?" Spike asked, "Are you gonna get rid of yours too? Soul, I mean?" Harmony looked at Angelus. She'd never met him, but from the stories Spike had told, he would be amazing to learn from. Angelus looked at them thoughtfully.

"I just might, Will, I just might." Spike smiled. Then frowned.

"Um, Angelus, if you don't mind my asking," he said, "Why are you talking? You you, I mean. What about the soul?" Angelus nodded. He understood what his boy was asking.

"The soul misses being evil as much as you do. Granted, he can't admit it to anyone but he finally admitted that he hated this life he's living. We devised a plan, found the spell, and here we are." Angelus smirked. Harmony giggled. Both the older vampires looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, it's just, well, the smirking thing? Spike's 100 times better at it than you." Spike and Angelus exchanged a look. Spike burst out laughing, and eventually, both Angelus and Harmony joined him.

"It is his trademark, after all," Angelus said. He got out some whiskey and the three began to talk. By the end of the night, they had a plan and some rules: they'd go find Drusilla, wherever she was, to be Angelus's lover and the fourth and final member of the new Scourge. Then they'd travel to Rome and kill Buffy. The rules were simple: they weren't going to kill any of Angel's lackeys and they would stay away from Los Angeles. The third and final rule? No one would kill Buffy without the other three present.

"All right, let's go to bed," Angelus said, "Big day tomorrow, don't want to be tired out, do we, kiddies?" Spike rolled his eyes, but stood up and put an arm around Harmony.

"G'night, Angelus!" Harmony called. Spike echoed the goodnight, and Angelus returned them warmly.

**EPILOGUE**

Charles Gunn sighed. He never realized how hard it would be to be C.E.O. of "Evil Incorporated". He opened his drawer and pulled out the note with elegant handwriting in black ink. He sighed, remembering when Wesley had found the note.

_/ May 24, 2004 /_

Wesley knocked on the door to Angel's office. There was no answer so he stepped inside. On Angel's desk was a note in Angel's handwriting. He picked it up and read it. His knees gave way and he steadied himself on the desk. He sat down in a chair and stared blankly at the note for fifteen minutes until Gunn and Fred came in and asked what was the matter. He thrust the note to Gunn, who read it and handed it wordlessly to Fred, who stared in horror:

"_Wesley, Fred & Charles,_

_I'm terribly sorry for the inconveniences that this is going to cause, but it was necessary. I hate to admit that I missed being evil so terribly, but it's true. I began talking to the awareness in my mind that is Angelus, and we devised a plan. It was simple: get Spike and Harmony back together, confront Spike about his hatred towards his soul (which he did have, I'll have you know), and convince him to help me with a spell to remove our souls and run away and be evil again. Wasn't hard, though. We (the three of us, Spike, Harmony and myself) have gone to find Drusilla and start the Scourge of Europe all over again. We've all agreed never to harm any of you and never to go to L.A. again. If you come after us, however, we might have to. _

_Sincerely,_

_Angel (and Angelus), Spike Harmony**"**_

The three of them stared at each other in shock.

/ _End flashback /_

It had taken them days to be able to think coherently. The thought of Angelus and William the Bloody soulless and loose scared them shitless. When they'd finally gotten down to it, it was decided that Gunn would be C.E.O. since lawyer-ing was his gig now. It had been about 6 months and they'd settled into it. For some reason, they trusted Angel/Angelus's word. Wes had also told them that breaking a pact like that for Vampires was punishable by death. They'd gotten over it, but Gunn couldn't help wondering where the Scourge was now…

/ _Rome, Italy /_

"So then, the bloody bitch is like, 'Oh my God, Spike you're alive!' and I was like, 'Um, sort of,' and she was all over me. When I finally got it beaten into their skulls," Spike grins, "literally, that I didn't have a soul, the Slayer's all 'This is my duty' and makes to stake me," Spike says, embellishing the story just a bit, and Harmony jumps in.

"But Spike's all like 'Hell no,' so, of course, he beats the shit out of her and walks away. I run and get Angelus and Dru, 'cos of that pact we had going, and I take them to her and we torture her a bit, and Angelus is bein' all nice and let's Spike do the honors. We wait for her to wake up and he snaps her neck." Harmony leans into Spike and plays with one of the silver spikes in his ear. Spike knocks back another shot of whiskey while Clem applauds appropriately. Spike is wearing the shredded blue jeans he favors with his Doc Martins (of course) and a black tank top, torn up and pinned back together with safety pins. His bleached hair is short and sticking up in random directions and all his piercings and jewelry have returned too. Harmony, in skintight red leather pants and a black corset top, with her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, licks her lips with a seductive smirk. The Slayer had it coming. Her blood red lips part slightly to reveal straight white teeth. Dark, sooty eyelashes frame Harm's blue eyes. She shakes her head and several silver earrings are revealed. She puts one black-nailed hand on Spike's shoulder.

"We should find Angelus and Dru, love, it's nearly 3," she says softly. Spike looks at the thick, punked out black watch on his wrist.

"Damn," he mutters. "Sorry, Clem, old boy, but we gotta bounce. I'll talk to you sometime soon. I think we're going to Paris. If you ever hear of us and you're around…" Spike shrugs and leaves the sentence hanging. He picks up his duster and drapes it over Harm's shoulders. They wander through the sketchy bar in search of Angelus and Dru. They find them talking to four kids in their twenties. Two guys and two girls. Harmony grins; dinner. Spike looks at one of the girls and smiles. Harmony starts chatting with the one who looks like a quarterback. Another ten minutes and the four leave with a member of the opposite sex in tow. They take them to an alley and sink their fangs into their necks. They pile up the bodies and head back to the hotel they're staying at. Dru and Harm walk ahead together conspiring evilly like girls do. Angelus looks at Spike.

"How are you, Will? We haven't talked much." Spike nods his agreement.

"Been a bit preoccupied with a little blonde Slayer bitch," he says with a grin. Angelus chuckles.

"But what can I say, Angelus? It's good to be back." The pair grin at each other. They catch up with the ladies and return to their hotel to sleep until sundown. Then they head to Paris to do what they do best. Chaos, mayhem, murder, destruction…what's not to love?


End file.
